


Day 6: Sex Magic, Overstimulation with Sleep Paralysis Demon! Steve Fox

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Degradation, Demon Sex, Demon Steve Fox, Demons, Dirty Talk, Double Cocks, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, F/M, HEAVY Degradation, I KNOW IIM DISGUSTIGNGFDG, I'm Sorry, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Keanu Reeves/Reader - Freeform, Minor cum inflation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Wings, inappropriate use of magic, possible somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: "And that's night night for me,"You grinned, exiting the YouTube video. You got up from your couch and started heading to your bedroom. Quarantine's gotten the best of you, and you were genuinely curious how to lucid dream. Oh well. It was probably a bad idea, but what could possibly go wrong? (Famous last words.)(Please read notes!)
Relationships: Steve Fox/Reader, Steve Fox/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Kudos: 49





	Day 6: Sex Magic, Overstimulation with Sleep Paralysis Demon! Steve Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: Keanu Reeves.
> 
> yes.
> 
> Keanu Reeves.
> 
> PS.
> 
> I won't put as Keanu Reeves/Reader in the relationships on Ao3 because it isn't. This isn't a Keanu-centered fic, so yeah.
> 
> (For future references:
> 
> \- Steve's dingle dongles are ontop of each other, not side by side.)
> 
> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Possible derealization? I'm not super sure if it's actual derealization, but it's just a heads up.

"This is probably a bad idea," you grumbled to yourself as you got comfortable in your bed. It was 8PM, and this was the earliest time you've slept ever since lockdown began. You wanted to learn how to lucid dream, and well, apparently, you had to wake yourself up after 5 hours, wait 2 hours, then sleep again. You set up an alarm for 1AM, and you took a deep breath. You weren't mostly scared of anything, (except for bugs, probably.) and you were certainly more curious than you were more afraid. Which is obviously a bad thing, because curiosity killed the cat.

_But satisfaction brought it back._

Says the devil in your head. Oh well, might as well, don't 'ya think?

"Alright. Then I tell myself that I'm dreaming once I fall asleep... Wake up, wait 30 minutes or two hours, go back to bed. Is that it?" you asked yourself, looking back at your phone. Once you had a thorough scan of the instructions, you shut off your lamp and closed your eyes. Of course, it didn't take long for you to fall asleep and wake up 5 hours later.

You didn't do anything after those 5 hours, just tossing and turning in your bed, and you checked the time. 2 hours had passed, and you were more than ready to head back to sleep.

_Remember. You're dreaming._

—

Were you dreaming? What the fuck? Why's it so dark? You looked at your phone. There was _alarm_ written on it, but no sound was coming from it. The clock was much like a stopwatch rather than a normal clock. It was rapidly showing different numbers, and you looked around at your surroundings. You turned on your lamp, and well, it looked the same.

"Right. Reality check." you whisper, reaching for your forehead. You gasped when you don't feel any pressure on it, and apparently, according to sleepfoundation.org, if your finger passes through, you were most likely lucid dreaming.

"Holy shit. Holy shit— what the hell do I do?" you whisper. "Alright, um..." you closed your eyes, and started thinking about whoever. _Alright, let's imagine_ _ **Keanu Reeves**_ _. What the fuck am I supposed to do with Keanu? What if we fu—_ _Nononono, F/N,_ _keep it appropriate_ _._ You shook your head.

You opened your eyes, and you were in a different room. A distorted-looking movie was paused in the background, and you were holding a blanket up to your exposed body— Wait, **exposed**?

_"What's wrong, baby?"_

You yelped at the voice in your ear. _Oh— my fucking God!_ You purse your lips. _"Come back to bed,"_ Keanu purred, and you looked behind your shoulder. There he was, staring at you. _I thought you were going to keep it appropriate?_ Speaking of appropriate, he was barely even clothed. Did you two just—?

His hand snakes up on your back, and you huffed. It feels so fucking real. Oh my God. "Is there something wrong?" Keanu asks, and you hesitatingly shake your head. _Is this wrong? Am I going to hell for this?_ You close your eyes, taking a deep breath.

Keanu tugs your arm, and you join him in bed. _Even the smell? Holy shit. What the fuck. Oh my God. Oh my God_ — "You're tense," he whispers, caressing your waist. "You should relax. Do you want me to help you, baby?" Keanu says, getting ontop of you. "Let me take care of you," he whispered, and you shrieked when he _literally goes under the sheets._

"Wait— Keanu—?!" _Calling out for him feels so fucking wrong._ Your eyes roll back when you feel his slick tongue on your pretty pussy. "Fuuuck," you gasped, your hands finding their way to his long hair. You could feel everything. Gods, how long has it been since someone has ate you out _this good?_

Oh well.

"Fuck—! Yesss," you groaned out. Keanu holds onto your thighs, squeezing and massaging them from time to time. You held onto the sheets, rocking your hips against Keanu's face. Oh well. It was your own dream anyway. Might as well enjoy it before 'ya wake up, yeah?

You hear Keanu lapping up your juices underneath the black blankets, savoring you and making sure to taste every bit. 'Ngggh, fuck, just like that," you cried out, arching your back. One of Keanu's hands trail up and squeezes your tits, earning a shriek from you.

Keanu growls, feeling you pull on his hair a little harsher. "Just like that, baby," Keanu grumbled against your wet cunt. "You taste so delicious," he whispered. His hands go back to your thighs, spreading your legs open and making sure to hold them in place.

"Fuck!" you gasped when you feel him flick his tongue on your clit. You caugtht a glimpse of Keanu under the sheets, and you bit your lip when you see him looking back up at you. "God, you're gonna make me cum," you whined. Keanu stays silent, continuing to eat you out. You closed your eyes as you grind your cunt against Keanu's skilled tongue, waiting for your orgasm.

But _"Keanu"_ wasn't having any of that.

Your eyes flash open, and you were back in your room. You tried to move anything, but your body feels so heavy.

_"You done dreaming now?"_

Says a man. It wasn't the same voice you heard in your lucid dream. It was far, far, different. You tried to speak, but you couldn't even open your mouth. _Jeez, who the hell is this dude? I was having fun._ You mentally rolled your eyes. _He_ laughs. "I'm a man with many identities," _He_ says. You blink, and you feel _Him_ suddenly straddling you "I can be whoever you want me to be..." _He_ purred.

_"May it be Keanu Reeves,"_

Echoes Keanu Reeves' voice.

"But of course, we can't let Keanu have all of the fun, eh?"

He chuckles, and you feel goosebumps rise in your skin when you feel his breath right against your ear. _"It's Steve,"_ he whispered, before biting on your earlobe. His warm, calloused hands slip past your shirt, and you feel his nails toy with your nipple. You couldn't make a sound, but you sure were enjoying it. The way you were just paralyzed there and letting some stupid dream demon kiss you all over.

You hear him growl, and your breath hitches when you feel _Steve_ squeeze on one of your tits harshly. "I am not some _"stupid dream demon"_ , sweetheart," _He_ barked, his face right next to your cheek. You got a short glimpse of his eyes. They glowed gold, and you could feel butterflies fluttering in your tummy.

_Well, maybe I could be a little nicer to you if you give me my voice back._ You snickered in your head. "We'll see," Steve chuckles, and you rolled your eyes. For someone who's literally just in your head, he's one stubborn little fucker.

Steve growls again, before biting down on your neck. You feel his sharp fangs sink unto your flesh. You suck in a breath, and you hear Steve humming, as if he was eating a full course meal. "I _am_ real, F/N." he pauses. "And I'll prove it to you until it gets through that thick skull of yours, eh?" Steve whispers, grabbing your neck and leaving wet, messy kisses on your jawline.

_Want you._ You thought, only letting out ragged gasps. "I know you do, sweetheart." Steve says. "I'll give you something better than your lucid dream," he says, before kissing his way down to your abdomen, leaving soft bites on your sensitive skin. Did he cast a spell on you? You were so _goddamn_ needy. Or were you just too horny? Or both? ( **Who cares**.)

"Look at that, you're so eager for me. Hopefully it's the same as next time," Steve muttered, lightly tracing your slit through your panties. _Next time? There's next time?_ Your pussy twitches at the thought of your next encounter of him. You wanted to moan so bad, but you couldn't even let out a single squeak. You wanted to be good. You wanted to scream for him, until you couldn't anymore.

_"You smell so good, it makes me wanna eat you up,"_

Steve looks up at you, and his golden eyes glowed once again. Your body felt so heavy, but Steve spread your legs with ease. He dips his head in between your legs, and you gasped when you feel something wet stick against your cunt.

But then it felt like it was getting longer and longer. _Oh god, was that even a tongue? That felt too long for a tongue. I don't care_. "Guess you don't need this anymore," Steve whispers, twirling your underwear around his fingers and literally flicking it off you. You feel his breath on your cunt, and your eyes roll back when you feel his tongue slither inside you.

Steve hums, pumping his tongue in and out of your pretty pussy. _Yes please, thank you. Oh my God._ You pant. _So this is what lockdown does to me, huh? Summoning sex demons and doing stupid shit._ "Who cares," Steve hissed, lapping your pussy up. You feel every inch of his tongue in your hole, slurping up all of your juices. You wanted to hold onto his hair and hold his head in place, just grinding your wet pussy all over his face. _Fuckkk, please let me move. I wanna pull on your hair. Please, Steve._

You plead in your mind, hoping that he'd be merciful enough to at least let you moan. As soon as you feel one of your fingers twitch, you knew you were able to move. You wrapped your legs around his neck, and you could feel his wings right against your ankles. Your hands find their way to his head, and as soon as you felt a pair of thick horns on his head, you immediately grabbed it.

Steve hissed, his cocks twitching. You held on tight on his horns, using it as leverage to grind onto his face. "Fucking whore," Steve says, looking up at your face. "Shit!" you gasped, not even realizing you had your voice back. "Your tongue is so fucking looong!" you cried out. Steve chuckles. You pull on his horns again, and Steve lets out almost an inhumane sound. Not that you cared. You fucking loved it.

You didn't even care if it was real life or a dream. All you could feel was how skilled his tongue was. Whatever spell he casted on you, _you wanted whatever the fuck it is._ You groaned when Steve pulls his tongue out, feeling empty. "Sweetheart, I never casted a spell on you," Steve chuckles lowly. "But now that you've brought it up," he pauses, leaning down next to your ear.

_"Icuiusca saquofra,"_ _***** _

You smell something sweet, almost like a rose, and you let out a shaky breath. "You feel this?" Steve whispered, and you squeak when you feel his hand rubbing on your cunt. You shuddered. "Fuck—! Shit," you pant. "'re you a squirter, princess? Show me what you got," Steve chuckles, leaning down. You feel his tongue slither on your abdomen down to your wet cunt.

It felt like every nerve you had were on fire. Your pussy was twitching all over his tongue. "Put it in, Steve. Please, please," you whined. Steve chuckles, before sheathing his long tongue in your hole. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when you feel his tongue stretch your walls.

"Fuck! That feels so fucking good!" you cried out, eh our hips bucking. You whimpered when he starts rubbing your pretty pussy, and it sparks of pleasure shoot through your veins. "Holy shit!" you gasped out, leaning on your elbows and looking down at his barely visible silhouette.

_Well, it's not holy, but whatever._

You hold onto Steve's horns, grinding and rocking your pussy against him. "Fuck— Oh god! That feels so fucking good!" you sobbed. You were drooling all over, just how fucking good it felt. "I love your tongue— nggggh— please, more," you whimpered. Steve starts rubbing at your cunt, and your back arches. Steve starts thrusting his tongue in and out, and you screamed. You felt more sensitive than usual, and your body felt so fucking hot. You were sweating all over.

"Fuck! You're gonna make me cum," you whined. "That's the whole point, darling," Steve grumbles, fucking your pussy with his wet tongue. His saliva was all over the sheets, mixing along with your own juices. Both parties didn't care. Your taste had Steve intoxicated. He'd never been this eager with someone before. The mere thought of shoving his two cocks in you had him riled up.

With another swipe of his thumb on your sensitive clit, you uncontrollably gush all over his mouth, a squeal leaving your lips. "Fuck! Oh god! Ah!" you sobbed, holding onto Steve's horns. "Mmmmm," Steve hums, lapping up the mess you made. You whined when he pulls his tongue out, but that was soon fixed when he starts flicking his tongue on your sensitive clit. Your hips bucked as Steve toyed with you, licking and sucking as much as he could. "Fuck!" you cried out.

Steve prod his fingers on your slit, before shoving in his middle. He pulls away, panting and literally drooling for you. "Your body's so eager to take me," Steve murmurs. You only groaned, leaning back on the bed and letting Steve finger you. Steve delves back in to his meal, sucking on your clit and making sure to stretch your precious cunt with his fingers.

Your eyes rolled back as you screamed for more, harshly pulling on Steve's horns. For sure, if they weren't hard as they were, you would've made them bleed by now. Steve growls, shoving in his index finger in your pussy. He pulls away, and you were sure he was looking right through your soul.

"You're gonna make me go absolutely **wild** if you keep pulling on my fucking horns," Steve growled. "I-I don't care, don't hold back, please, I want you," you plead. Steve starts ramming his fingers roughly in your tight hole. Steve was so fucking satisfied with how his fingers easily slipped in and out of it.

"Fuck! Yes! Just like that!" you cried out. "You're such a nasty little whore," Steve says, and you hear his wings flapping. "You enjoy being a demon's little fuck toy? _I'll make sure to corrupt every little fucking bit of you_ ," Steve laughs mischievously. He feels your cunt twitch around his fingers, and he licks his lips.

"And I know you're gonna enjoy every bit of it. You should come down with me to [ **REDACTED** ] ***** and be my sex slave." Steve grins. You couldn't even answer. Usually, you'd be very pissed off if someone ever said that to you in real life. This whole night has probably changed your standards for men in bed.

"Oh? I never thought I've corrupted you that easy," Steve says, curling his fingers up on your sensitive spot. You screamed, your back arching. Another orgasm was rushing in quick, feeling him graze on that amazing spot again—

and again

— _and again._

"You don't want anyone but **me** , do you, darling? Because no one can ever make you feel this good, yeah?" Steve chuckles. "Yesyesyes—! Fuck!" you cried out, your hips writhing. "Come on, darling. Cum for me," Steve says, leaving bite marks on your thighs.

"Steve—! Nggh~! Fuck!"

You sobbed, feeling tears pricked your eyes as you gush all over his hand. "Yeah, that's my girl," Steve laughs, licking up all your juices. You lay your head on the pillow, fucked out and exhausted. "Hmm, I'm not satisfied quite yet," Steve says mischievously. "W-What?" you looked down at him. "I haven't tasted you enough," he murmurs, and you squeal when he starts moving his fingers again.

"I want you all to my- **fucking** -self," Steve growled. "Steve— Oh~!" you screamed, eyes rolling to the back of your head. "Let me fucking claim you, whore. I know you want it," Steve hisses before sucking on your clit. You raise your hips, trying to squirm away (Lies.) from his rough fingers. It hurt so _fucking_ **good**.

"No one else can have you, darling. I'll knock you if I need to," Steve says, continuing to ram your already sensitive pussy. "Steve—! Fuck, too much!" you cried out, your eyes barely open. You were shaking tremendously, and boy how Steve loved to see it.

"Just one more, baby. I promise I'll fuck you to oblivion after," Steve moans. "I fucking can't!" you screamed. Steve ignores you, knowing damn well you were going to cum for him one way or another. Not like you could stop him anyway.

"Let me fucking taste you, F/N. I can't get enough of you," he whispered, curling his fingers upwards again, and your back arches. "Right there! Fuck! Oh my fucking god!" you screamed as Steve fucked you thoroughly with his fingers. "Come on, baby. Let me fuckin' taste you," Steve huffed, feeling his arm getting tired. But that didn't really mean he'd stop.

You screamed as Steve gives you another orgasm, a scream coming from your throat. Could your neighbours hear you? You didn't care at all. You fall back on the bed, letting go of Steve's horns and panting. "That's my good little whore," Steve says, licking up the mess you made on his fingers. "You taste so _fucking_ amazing. I could go down on you all night," Steve whispered, pulling his fingers out and crawling back up to you.

"I'm exhausted," you whined when you feel him kiss at your neck. "Too bad, I haven't fucked you yet," Steve grinned. "Did I say we could stop, though?" you snickered, and Steve only laughs. "Let's see if you'll keep the same energy when I fuck that tight little pussy," Steve says, before opening his mouth. Taking advantage of your gaped mouth, he slithers his tongue in, and you were more than glad to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to you.

Then you feel something warm trickle down your throat that tasted bittersweet. It was like honey. Then Steve pulls his tongue out. "W-What was that?" you asked, wiping the saliva off your lips. "Gotta make sure you've got energy until I'm satisfied," Steve chuckles before grabbing your waist and flipping you over to your tummy.

"Can't wait to fuck you," Steve whispered in your ear, holding you down by your head. He uses his free hand, stroking both of his cocks in his palm, and hissing to himself. It was all slick with all his precum, ready to be inside you.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking hard," Steve hisses, letting go of his cocks and raising your hips with his free hand. "Holy shit, Steve. Is that—!?" you tried to look behind you, but Steve growls. "Stay fucking still," he says, and you feel both of his cocks rub against your dripping pussy.

"The more the better," Steve says. You grit your teeth when you feel him slowly pushing in your wet cunt. "Fuuckkk!" Steve growled. "I've prepared you and you're still so fucking tight," he whispered, continuing to push into your pretty cunt. You were gonna pass out with just how fucking big his cocks were. "You're gonna fucking break me," you whimpered, panting.

_"Sweetheart, that's the whole point,"_

Steve whispered, shoving his full length in. You screamed, and Steve starts pounding on that pretty pussy. "Oh, fuck!" Steve moaned, a deep growl coming from his throat. "You're such a fucking whore. Taking my cocks like a good bitch," Steve whispered as he fucked you roughly. The thought of his double cocks just inside you and stretching you out... _Oh boy._

Your face gets pushed unto the mattress with every harsh snap of his hips, and you could feel yourself drooling. "How disgusting. You're so fucking disgusting, you dirty fucking whore," Steve growled, pulling your hair upwards. "But you're **my** dirty whore. You fucking love being railed by a fucking demon, yeah?" Steve whispered in your ear. You'd respond if he didn't shove your face back down on the mattress.

"Shut up and take these cocks, bitch," Steve whispered, fucking you like there was no tomorrow. You could feel your juices (or maybe Steve's drool? Whatever.) spilling out from your sensitive cunt as he stretched you open. You didn't want this to end. You wanted to be his good little cockslut. Hell, you'd do anything for him.

Steve's thrusts were relentless, as expected from a demon. You weren't sure what you were expecting from trying lucid dreaming, but it certainly was not this.

(Again, not that you were complaining.)

"Weren't expecting what, darling? That you'd get this pretty pussy be fucked?" Steve asked, not wasting a second in fucking you. "Your cock feels so good!" you sobbed, feeling tears prick your eyes. "You're such a fucking slut, baby. Shit!" Steve growled, burying his cock deep in that cunt. He's never been this enthralled by a mere human before. You'd already ruined him before he ruined you.

"You're mine, darling. No one else—" he pauses, giving you a harsh thrust that earned Steve a squeal from you. "— _will ever have you_ ," he growled, before letting go of your head and grabbing both of your hips.

You couldn't even hold your body up anymore. You were drained beyond words, and Steve was using you like he owned you. And you were enjoying it. It was probably the aphrodisiac, enhancing all your emotions and feelings all at once, but even without the damn thing, you were pretty sure you'd still enjoy it.

"Fuck! Your pussy's so fucking tight," Steve hissed, giving your ass a hard spank. "Steve~!" you screamed, holding onto the sheets. "Just like that, don't stop, please!" you plead, looking back at him. As if he was on a stupid highschool romance movie, the moon shone on him. He looked fucking majestic. His blonde hair was scattered everywhere, and his pale skin... His horns..

"Like what you see, love?" Steve teases, letting his wings flap. "Yes— yes!" you cried out. "You're gonna see me every night, don't you worry. I won't plan on letting you forget me," Steve whispered as he continued to sheathe his cock deep in you. "Steveee—!" you sobbed. Your mind couldn't process anything but absolutely how fucking deep he was in you. You could even feel ridges, but you couldn't be bothered to comment about it.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, fuck, _fuck!_ " you screamed, your eyes rolling back. "You're so fucking big! Holy fuck!" you sobbed, tears streaking down your cheeks. You felt so fucking good.

**Too fucking good**.

_"Steve~!"_

_"Ah!"_

_"Keep fucking going, please!"_

And all sorts of other dirty, alien phrases left your lips. You were so eager to cum for him, just like he'd want from his filthy little whore. "I'm not stopping, babygirl. Not when I haven't filled you up with cum yet," Steve grins, his fangs glinting at the moonlight.

"Fuck! Ngggh~! I'm gonna fucking cum!" you screamed against the pillow as you gush again all over Steve's cocks. "Oooh, fuck!" Steve bit his lip, watching your cunt twitch against him. Your juices drip all over down his cock to his thighs. The bed was already soaked, but that was a problem for the future you to figure.

Steve pulls his cock out from your hole, and you collapse on the bed, panting and fucked silly by a demon. "Y-You..." you pant. "Aren't going to cum?" you asked, too tired to look back at him. You groaned. You came how many times already? Why's it you were still fucking aching for him? Why was your body still hot?

_"I'm not quite finished with you yet, love,"_

The night goes on—

and on.

_And on._

3 hours? 4? 5? You've lost track of time. It was still surprisingly night. Somehow, you and Steve have tried out every single sex position that existed. Steve would break you and fix the pieces, and repeat. Until he was close to his own orgasm.

You were seated on him, his arms hooked under your thighs and locking you in a full nelson position. You could see how his two cocks disappeared in your pretty pussy, and— was that bulging out from your tummy? You didn't know.

"Please— so fucking good," you groaned out, too weak to even hold onto anything. "I'm gonna cum, darling. Be a good little cock slut and keep it all in that pussy," Steve whispered, his thrusts finally faltering. "Steve— Ngggh, breed me, give me your cum!" you whimpered. "You'll fucking have it, princess. Anything for you," Steve growled in your ear. He shoves his cock deep inside you, a loud moan escaping his lips. You scream, feeling his tips almost poke at your cervix as he spills his cum.

"Take all of my fucking load, baby." Steve pants, rolling his eyes back and giving you harsh thrusts, his cum dripping down everywhere. You whimpered, your whole body twitchy and sweaty, and you groaned when you feel him slowly lower your legs.

Steve grabs your jaw, tilting you to face him, giving you a wet, messy kiss. Although, you were tired, you were more than happy to kiss him back. "Let's tuck you to bed," Steve whispered, kissing your forehead and slipping out of you. Steve's eyes glance down at your tummy, seeing the small little bulge he'd given you. _That's fucking hot._ Steve thought, before looking back at your state.

Steve lays you down on the bed, looking at your beautiful face. "Stay," you whined. "I'll be back later," Steve says, kissing your forehead. You mustered all of your strength to open your eyes, catching another glimpse of your demon's face, and you blink. He was gone.

—

You jolted awake, gasping. You looked at the time. "6 PM?!" your brows furrow. You must've enjoyed that sleep, huh? You groaned, sitting up. You look down. Your... Clothes. You were clothed. A pout forms on your face. "So it was all a dream, huh," you mutter, getting up. Well, _tried_. You fall on the floor, your legs failing. How many orgasms did you have that came from your dream that had you a shaking mess?

_"Son of a bitch!"_

—

After helping yourself to the bathroom, (which, by the way, felt like running two marathons) you managed to get ahold of your own body, standing up on your own two legs. _I need a shower. My thighs hurt._ You thought, taking off your shirt.

Then you catch a glimpse of your neck, all marked up. The bite mark on your shoulder that felt fresh. You were gonna head to your bathtub, when you realize the marks. You looked at the mirror again, touching the said bite mark on your skin. It stung when you put light pressure on it.

_"I'll be back, darling. Don't you worry."_

Echoes in your head.

—

You decided to head to a convenience store, wanting to buy a small bottle of painkillers, along with a few more snacks you were sure you'd like. Funny enough, the main thing you were here for was the one you couldn't reach. It was located at the top of the shelf, and you couldn't stand long on your tiptoes.

"Fuck," you hissed, looking up at the said painkillers. No one was around, but the clerk at the cashier, and you were too shy to bother her.

You feel someone beside you, and your attention was snatched by the medication that was held out for you.

_"Hey, s'this what you wanted?"_

You looked up, and goosebumps rise in your skin. Your jaw drops. You catch a glimpse of your demon last night.

He was dangerously handsome, his mask hanging from his ear. Blonde hair, and you weren't sure if he had blue or gold eyes, but you were positive he looked like _Him._

"Have I— Have I seen you before?" you asked him. He raises a brow. He gives you a teethy grin. "I think you have, darling," he said, grinning. "Holy shit— Steve?!" you shout. "Shush. Obviously, I can't go out in my demon form," Steve says, grabbing your hand. "I was looking for you. I'm under a spell that makes me human for 2 hours," he says.

"Oh my god— Please tell me I'm not going crazy. Am I going insane?" you asked, panicking. "I'm very much real, sweetheart," Steve says. "Proof. Give me proof. What virus do we have right now?" you asked. "Depends, love. 'Ya talking about racism or COVID?" Steve shrugs, and you sigh in relief.

_"Either way, insane or not, you're with me. I'll keep 'ya on the ground. Let's go order some takeout at your place, yeah?"_

You feel your tummy dangerously flutter at his words. "Okay," you whisper, before tucking his mask back on his other ear. "And what do you need this for?" Steve asked, shaking the medication in front of you. "Well, my body hurts so," you shrugged.

"That can be fixed, sweetheart."

Fuck. You were doomed for eternity.

At least you were with him, though.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> are you still alive? steve loves u very much.


End file.
